


Another Lullaby

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 19, Drabble, Episode: s05e04 Detour, Extended Scene, F/M, Woolen Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: An extended scene for Detour.





	Another Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart's Philes's Christmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 19: woolen socks.

Scully could feel Mulder tremble in her arms after she finished singing the chorus.  

“Mulder?” she asked concerned, then she heard a stifled snicker, “Are you laughing at me?!”

“Never, Scully!” Mulder managed to say before he broke down in a fit of giggles. She was thankful for the darkness and the fact that Mulder wasn’t facing her to see the blush forming on her cheeks. 

“I told you I can’t sing,” she mumbled embarrassed. “You better not tell a soul about this! I don’t need people to use this knowledge against me.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Scully. I won’t tell a soul, pinky swear.” He raised his good hand and held out his pinky for Scully to hook hers in.  She was amused by the gesture as she unhooked her pinky from his.

She rubbed his arm some more to generate heat while remaining vigilant of their surroundings.  They were so ill-equipped for this excursion, she thought glumly.  She learned quickly in their partnership to always have a packed bag in her trunk that comprised of a weekend hiking trip: a decent pair of hiking boots, woolen socks, bug repellant, undergarments,  long sleeve tops, and jeans.  She needed to remember to pack a travel-sized first aid kit, not that it would’ve helped much with Mulder’s current condition. 

“You know, if it weren’t for the murderous Mothmen, and you having been maimed, our second trip into a forest isn’t so bad,” Scully said after a while when she looked up at the night sky.  The stars were shining brightly while the half-moon offered minimal lighting from their vantage point.  She could hear crickets chirping not too far from their vicinity.  She took it as a good sign.

“Seeing the positive. I like it, Scully. You would’ve carried us through the team-building exercises,” Mulder murmured, “hmm…that feels nice…” when Scully started running her fingers through his hair.

She hummed and checked her watch. “I wonder what Agents Stonecypher and Kinsley are doing right now since it’s only 9 o’clock.” 

“It’s only 9? Most likely recounting office furniture tower topples with other fellow agents at the bar.” 

“Get some rest, Mulder.”

“Not without another lullaby. Ow!” when Scully playfully slapped his arm.  A companionable silence fell between them again as Scully continued to run her fingers through his hair, and palpated the side of his head exposed to her.  She could feel him start to relax under her ministrations, feel his weight further sink onto her thighs.

“I can see clearly now the rain has gone…” she started singing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is so iconic. I hope this fic fit in well...


End file.
